


Winter

by chasaki11



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Winter, idk what to tag lol, my first fic here yeay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasaki11/pseuds/chasaki11
Summary: Ryosuke will always love winter.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 7





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first english fic and the very first fic that I post here. I just couldn't get this idea off of my head and I really want to write it so here I am (lol). I'm so sorry if there's any grammatical errors or if the sentences are weird and don't make any sense since English is not my first language and I rarely (almost never) write in English. (Feel free to correct me:)
> 
> Thank you so much!!

Ryosuke will always like winter. It is the season when he can finally wear his favorite coat or his knitted sweaters that have rested too long in his wardrobe. It is also the season when he can make hot chocolate for himself almost every day or make warm soup for dinner. Winter is the perfect season to enjoy himself inside his house, accompanied by thick blanket or room heater that he will never turn off throughout the season while playing games or just spending evening in front of the television.

Winter is the holiday season, it’s where Christmas takes place and he loves everything about it. He loves strolling around the town, going for one store to another in order to find the perfect gifts for his family and members. And after stressed enough whether he should buy the latest AI speaker or kitchen appliance for the group’s gift exchange, (though he doesn’t mind feeling stressed deciding gifts because somehow it is fun), he will always come home with extra gifts for himself as an appreciation, because he has worked hard this year, because he has been given amazing opportunities for him or the group to grow.

He loves winter because it is the time when the magic happens. As the snow falling in Tokyo, he watches the world turning in to blank white canvas in silence, making it looks like the snow globe he received as a gift couple years ago. The frozen lake, the covered trees, or the sleeping flowers, each of them has its own sparkle during the winter time. Because he thinks those are the things that makes winter beautiful on its own. The sun will always be up there, making its way through the gray clouds and shining brightly keeping everything warm even if the north wind bites.

But winter is more special than that because that’s where _his_ birthday is. He will always spoil him like he always do, by giving an early birthday gift or maybe baking a cake if he or the group is not busy. (Which is, sadly, he didn’t do it anymore recent years because of their—mainly his—super tight schedule.) This year too, he have ordered him the latest gaming console he always talked about as a present. He bought him the limited edition that was responded with: _“You don’t have to buy me_ that _! The regular edition is fine!”_ which he found it cute. He doesn’t mind about the money, it is something you can always make for, as long as he’s happy then everything is fine. Because that means he is happy as well.

Ryosuke loves winter and everything that happens in this season. He will always do.


End file.
